Bendita tu luz
by SugarScarlet
Summary: Drabble. Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí, bendita la coincidencia.
**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **El tema con el cual esta inspirado es "Bendita tu luz" de Maná.**

* * *

 **Bendita tu luz**

* * *

" _ **Este es un mensaje de amor, tu sabes quién eres, tu sabes que dice"**_

* * *

Miró con una sonrisa hacia la mesa dónde ella estaba sentada, fruncía los labios y cada tanto refunfuñaba unas palabras por lo bajo mientras Levy y Lisanna se reían de sus gestos. Él no entendía de cosas de mujeres ni mucho menos podía comprender acerca de lo que las muchachas estaban hablando pero aún y más complicado de entender, no entendía porque era divertido verla, entonces ella alzó su vista y la dirigió a la barra sintiendo como la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas la hacía sentir un poco mareada al cruzar miradas. Le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, y él se la devolvió.

 _Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí, bendita la coincidencia._

Tan solo recordar como ella había llegado a su vida le daba una sensación increíble. Estaban destinados a coincidir, a ser, a salvarse.

Se sentó a su lado y pudo sentir como el olor a flores lo invadía, olía a ella. —¿Recuerdas cuándo tomaste mi mano por primera vez?

Lo miró, la pregunta la había sorprendido pero una sonrisa tierna se dibujó rápidamente en sus labios. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? —Me llevaste a casa —. Murmuró divertida.

—Decidiste seguirme, no solo una vez, sino dos…

—Te seguiría las veces que sean necesarias —. Respondió segura.

Por qué aunque él no lo supiera, ella consideraba _casa_ a dónde sea que él estuviera.

 _Bendito ojos que me esquivaban […] y de repente sostienes la mirada._

Se acercó, ella quedó inmóvil ante la reciente cercanía de sus cuerpos pero no se alejó, ni pestañó. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sintió como su cuerpo entraba en calor. El par de ojos jades la miraban tan atentamente que no pudo evitar suspirar. Iba a reprochar que dejara de mirarla pero sus nervios le impedían formar una oración coherente en su cabeza.

—Tus ojos—dijo él. —Siempre me han gustado tus ojos.

Ella parpadeó, incrédula de la reciente confesión. Él le dedicó una de sus grandes, enormes y típicas sonrisas que le derretían el corazón.

 _Por encontrarnos en el camino y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino._

Ella no paraba de reírse, sus carcajadas eran tus fuertes que tuvo que sostenerse el estómago que empezaba a dolerle.

—¿Te estas riendo de mí? —Preguntó fingiendo estar realmente ofendido.

—¡No! —Dijo como pudo entre risas. Vamos, la cosa había empezado como cada mañana con una pelea con Gray, el tema es que el alquimista de hielo había terminado lanzando al dragonslayer contra un barril lleno de pintura verde, si bien la pintura había desaparecido del cuerpo, no así de su cabello. —¡Esta verde! —Repitió por décima vez entre risas ella.

—¡No te rías! —Se quejó con un bufido, después la miro con cierta desesperación. —Llama a Cáncer, Luce, no seas mala.

Ella colocó un dedo en su mejilla fingiendo inocencia. Esa tarde sería divertida.

 _Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar._

El mar era tan relajado, tan calmo. Ella se sacó sus sandalias y las llevó en sus manos mientras caminaba por la orilla mojando sus pies. Él la seguía desde atrás observando como su pelo de movía con el viento y como, sin darse cuenta, buscaba el contacto con el agua. Ella giró, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al verlo caminar hacia dónde se encontraba.

—Que bueno que vinimos a esta misión, tenemos que venir al mar mañana también.

Natsu asintió como un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, ella volteó pero antes de que pudiera alejarse tomó su mano y la empujó hacia él. Lucy chocó contra su pecho y aturdida levanto la mirada, pero encontró sus labios sobre los de ella. Era el beso que siempre había soñado, aquel de cuento de hadas así que, tal como en las películas y libros, fue levantando su pierna derecha haciendo lucir su pie. "Tin-lín" pensó.

 _Bendita tu luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada._

Decían que el amor era un poco ciego, algo torpe y por qué no decirlo también idiota. Podría estar agregando miles de calificativos nefastos para tal sentimiento pero hizo sobresaltar uno: ella era feliz amando.

Amaba al gremio, amaba a sus amigos, amaba la ciudad, amaba los animales y también amaba los dulces, la comida. Amaba a Natsu. Y si bien esto último era un secreto que deseaba mantener bajo mil llaves no podía evitar decirlo cada tanto.

—Te juro que no te escuché. —Mintió cruzándose de brazos, la mueca de Lucy le causo gracia pero no rio.

—¡No voy a repetírtelo! ¿Cómo qué no escuchaste?! Tienes oídos dotados o lo que sea, a otra con ese cuento Dragneel.

—¡Luce!

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —Preguntó de mala forma alzando una ceja. Si las miradas asesinas de Lucy mataran Natsu ya estaría enterrado.

—Te amo

¡Pum! Ella llevó ambos manos a sus mejillas sintiendo como el color de apoderaba de ellas.

Estúpido dragón, estúpido él y su manera de conquistarla, de cuidarla, de guiarla, de hacerla reír, de besarla, estúpido él y su manera de amarla.

Aun así desea que jamás dejara de hacerlo.


End file.
